


morning stroll

by Lord Vitya (ProtoDan)



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoDan/pseuds/Lord%20Vitya
Summary: Art fill for the 4th DCEU Exchange.





	morning stroll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vesper_house](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper_house/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> This was hella fun to work on—by which I mean “stare longingly at photos of parade armor on Wikipedia, quietly wishing I could own them all”. I’ve purposely not put together much of a backstory for this one in my head; I think it’d be more fun to see what other people think the backstory is. :^)   
To my recipient: I hope you enjoy! This was a lot of fun to do, and seeing “medieval AU” on your list of prompts got me super excited from go, so I’d like to thank you for that. Happy Exchange!


End file.
